


A Beautiful Dress For A Beautiful Woman

by cuz_im_the_wanderer



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuz_im_the_wanderer/pseuds/cuz_im_the_wanderer
Summary: "For that moment, they feel completely and utterly content with the world; nothing else mattering but the love they share."





	

"I'm back! Veronica, are you still here?"

Exiting the bathroom after a much-needed bath, Veronica chuckles. "Where else would I be? You sure took your sweet ti- Oh my God!" As soon as she sets her eyes on Nico, she gasps and runs towards her.

"Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt? I thought you were just going over to drop off some suits over at Vault 21."

Nico stops Veronica from touching her and smiles nonchalantly. "You'll get dirty. Don't worry this isn't my blood."

"How can I not worry when you come home looking like someone used you as a canvas for splatter painting," she scolds.

"I'm fine, I swear! Besides, I got something for ya." As if in a rush, she takes off her backpack and lets it drop onto the carpet.

"You what? Wait- don't change the subject on me," she frowns, a hand on each hip.

After taking out several guns from her bag, Nico lifts up something wrapped in pre-war newspaper.

"A gift, for . . . well, everything." Scratching the back of her neck with one hand, she timidly offers the present with the other.

Veronica accepts it with a confused expression. "But I should be the one giving you a gift for everything you've done for me. Not to mention how much you've helped the Brotherhood."

Nico waves her hand and blushes. "No, no, this isn't about any of that, this is about me wanting to show you how much you mean to me."

A warm smile forms on Veronica's mouth. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Nico softly answers, her eyes gazing into Veronica's lovingly.

"Oh, alright," she side-grins and begins to tear apart the newspaper, revealing it's content.

In a matter of milliseconds, Veronica's eyes light up followed by her mouth opening in shock. "It's a dress! A beautiful dress," she shrieks in excitement and proceeds to squeeze Nico, causing her to silently whimper.

Veronica releases Nico and holds the dress in front of her, studying it with a dazzled expression.

"You should go try it on," Nico shyly suggests.

"I should, shouldn't I? I'll be out in a second!" She kisses Nico on the cheek and excitedly dashes back into the bathroom to change.

Her cheeks flush and she smiles tenderly. They've been together for a while now, but she still gets butterflies whenever they touch. She notices the damp towel Veronica dropped earlier and picks it up.

Veronica opens the door to see Nico wiping the blood off of her face with the towel. Nico's hazel eyes widen as she gazes at her girlfriend wearing the lovely gown.

"¡Que hermosa! (How beautiful) Do you- do you like it?" She holds her breath.

Veronica twirls around and laughs, "Of course I do!" She lands in Nico's arms and wraps her hands around her shoulders. "Now, for the real question, how exactly did you get this dress?"

"I'll tell you later," she winks. With a stretch of her arm, she reaches over towards her Pip-Boy and plays the song "Let's Ride Into the Sunset Together" by the Lost Western Weekend Swing Band. Her hands gently caress Veronica's waist as she whispers, "For now, let's dance."

"How romantic," Veronica chuckles. They gently bump foreheads and begin to slowly sway back and forth.

For that moment, they feel completely and utterly content with the world; nothing else mattering but the love they share.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing prompt I got on [Tumblr](http://cuz-im-the-wanderer.tumblr.com/). I liked the concept so much that I decided to post it here. Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
